Please Forgive Me
by AiLing
Summary: Meredith and Amelia reconcile after one of them gets into an accident


**I wish for Meredith and Amelia to reconcile with each other, as I love both characters and both actresses potraying them.**

 **So this oneshot is born. Enjoy! ( p.s. Of course I have to include Owen too ;) )**

It was pouring cats and dogs in Seattle, which wasn't an unusual weather for the city.

The sky was dark and dreary, the pavements were all wet. Certainly not a favourite day or favourite weather for the people of Seattle. The staff of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital were no exception to disliking the weather today.. This weather meant bad news. A heavy downpour signified the pouring in of patients to the ER, mostly as a result of road accidents occuring due to poor visibility and slippery roads.

Meredith Grey sighed as her phone rang while she was in the middle of examining a young man in the ER who was involved in a head on collision with another car and was now complaining of severe abdominal pain. She suspected he had some internal injuries, and was on the way to retrieve the bedside ultrasound scan to assess him for internal bleeding.

Her heart skipped a beat when she realized it was from Zola's kindergarten. Receiving a call from the kindergarten was never good news. 'What could it be this time?' She wondered. Just 2 weeks ago, they called her to pick her up due to a hand, foot and mouth outbreak in the kindergarten.

' Dr. Grey?' the teacher's kind voice came from the other end of the line.

' Yes?' Meredith sounded pensive, even though she tried to hide how she was feeling at the moment.

' I know that you have a very busy schedule, but I was wondering if you are able to pick Zola up from here now? She has been complaining of a bad stomachache, and she threw up a few times already.

Meredith rubbed her temples. It was times like these that she really wished that Derek was still alive. Either one of them could pick up Zola from kindergarten if the other was too busy. But now, it was her alone.

' Dr Grey?' the voice repeated itself.

' Alright, I'm coming'.

* * *

After managing to get Dr. Bailey to finish assessing her patient, Meredith headed out to the dreary weather to pick her eldest daughter up from kindergarten.

The visibility on the road was so poor, she couldn't see the road clearly even though her car wiper was on the maximum mode. The rain continued to pelt on the car windows as she carefully drove on the slippery road.

Suddenly, she felt a huge impact behind her car, and her entire body lurched forwards, as her head flung forwards and her car started spinning out of control. Soon, everything became black.

* * *

It was an incredibly busy day in the ER for Owen Hunt and April Kepner. Trauma after trauma came in through the doors continuously, and they both hadn't had a chance to take a break since their shifts started. They were running around like maniacs, trying to save every patient who came in through the doors. Some had brain injuries, some had fractures in various parts of their body, some had internal injuries. Miraculously, so far they had not lost a single patient.

Just then, the doors of the main entrance to the ER opened, and the paramedics entered, wheeling in a trolley carrying a dirty blonde haired woman with a bloodied face lying on it.

Seeing April busy attending to another patient, Owen rushed over to attend to the newly brought in patient.

And did a double take as he saw who it was.

'Meredith?!'

The general surgeon was barely recognisable as her face was covered in blood, and she seemed to be visibly shaken.

' Owen...' she croaked out. ' I...I need someone to pick Zola up from kindergarten. I was on my way to pick her up...she is sick.'

' Ok...I'll settle that, don't worry Meredith. Zola will be taken care of. I'll get Maggie, I don't think she is scrubbed in at the moment. Now I just need you to lay down and relax ok? I need to assess you.'

' Amelia' Meredith said suddenly, grabbing Owen's hand.

' Huh?' Owen was a little surprised to hear Amelia's name being mentioned...the last time he checked, the both of them went great lengths to ensure that they didn't speak to each other.

' I...knocked my head hard on the steering wheel and I think I need a neuro consult and CT brain to rule out brain injury. I can't move my right hand either.' said Meredith meekly.

' Ok, I'll page her for you. You just lay back down and rest ok?'

Meredith nodded, and finally seemed to relax after Owen's reassurance.

* * *

' Any headache or dizziness at the moment?' Amelia asked Meredith as she shined the torchlight in her sister-in- law's eyes to assess her pupils. They both looked equal and reactive, which was good.

' Nope.'

' Vomitting?'

' Nope'.

' Blurring of vision?'

' Nope.'

' Alright, good.' Amelia said relieved.' Your pupils are equal and reactive, you don't have symptoms of brain bleed, which is good. I still would do a CT brain for you to rule out any brain injuries.'

' Ok' Meredith replied, giving her sister-in-law a weak smile.

' Right' let's get you to CT right now' Amelia said.

Meredith suddenly grabbed her right arm, causing her to look back.

' Amelia, thanks' she said.

' Why thank me for? I'm just doing my job.' Amelia shrugged. ' Besides, you're my sister-in-law.'

Meredith's heart sank at Amelia's words. She recalled herself telling Amelia that she wasn't her sister. Now she realized those words must have stung Amelia badly.

' I'm sorry' she whispered. ' I should't have said that you weren't my sister. You are every bit my sister and Maggie or Lexie is. I guess I was just too emotional at that moment.'

Amelia shrugged, pretending that it didn't matter, although in actual fact, Meredith's words really hurt her like a knife that day.

' It's ok Meredith' she simply.

' I'm sorry I kicked you out of my house' Meredith continued. 'That was very low of me'.

' It's ok, I'm staying at Owen's.' Amelia answered, again, without elaborating on her answer.

' I should've treated you better.' Meredith said, her voice laced with regret.

Now, Amelia could feel tears filling up her eyes, but she blinked them away.

' Why did you do it? Why did you treat me that way even though I am your sister-in-law?' Amelia asked, her voice now shaking. One day you tell me that I'm

your sister, and the next day you tell me that I am not. What am I? Your sister or not? You can only choose one.'

There was a moment of tense silence between them before Meredith finally replied,

' You remind me so much of him, it scares me. You both have the same blue eyes, the same dark hair, and the same characteristics, I just can't handle it.'

Without saying a word, Amelia placed her hand on Meredith's and gave her sister-in-law a small smile.

Meredith returned back the smile. No words need to be spoken, but they forgave each other at that moment.

' Ok, let's get you to CT now and clear you of any brain injuries before Callie and Bailey come down to assess you.'

* * *

' Is my mummy ok?' Zola asked for the umpteenth time that night as Amelia tucked her into bed.

' Yes, ZoZo. Your mummy is hurt, but she'll be ok. She just broke her arm, but it'll heal in time ok? She is fine, she just needs to rest at the moment..' Amelia said gently, ruffling the little girl's hair which was sprawled all over her pillow.

' Is my mummy coming back?' Zola asked, her big innocent eyes looking up at her aunt.

' Yes dear, it depends on Sofia's mom, but she might be able to come back within the next few days or so.' Amelia said, smiling down at her niece.

' Is my mummy going to die and go to heaven too? Like daddy?' Zola asked suddenly.

' No!' Amelia cried, almost a little too forcefully, she realized too late as Zola face started to crumble.

' No' she repeated, gentler this time. 'No Zola, your mother is not going anywhere alright? She is staying right here with you and Bailey and Ellie. Me and Sofia's mother and the rest of us will ensure that'

Just then, Amelia realized that she didn't want Meredith to go after all, no matter how rocky their relationship was. Her nieces and nephew needed their mother , she was the only parent they had left.

' Everything ok there?' a voice called.

Amelia turned to see Owen standing at the doorway of Zola's bedroom, carrying a sleepy looking Ellis.

' Bailey is already fast asleep, but this young lady here has other plans' Owen chuckled, bouncing Ellie up and down in his arms. ' I think she is hungry.'

' I'll heat up some milk for her.' said Amelia.

' Is Meredith ok?' Owen asked as he followed Amelia into the kitchen with Ellis.

' Yes, her CT brain and CT abdomen are clear, and Callie has inserted a plate into her right radius.' answered Amelia. ' But yes, she is ok. She apologized to me for the way she acted towards me recently.'

' Well...that's good.' said Owen, still rocking Ellie. The little girls eyelids now seemed to be dropping.

' Yes, I really want our relationship to go back to the way it used to be.' said Amelia. ' She said I reminded her too much of him it hurts.'

' She is grieving and so are you. You both deserve to grieve, you both are just grieving in your own different ways.' Owen said sensibly.

' Maybe' said Amelia softly. ' No matter what though, her and Derek's children still mean the world to me.'

' I can see that' Owen grinned. He was now picturing how Amelia would be as the mother of his own children in the future. She would be great, there is no doubt about it. He wasn't going to mention it loud to her, for fear of scaring her off, but a future of having children with her was in his mind. Right now though, he loved seeing her as a doting aunt.

 **Do read and review! ;)**


End file.
